


City of the Gargoyles

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Partial Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Doctor, Adric, Nyssa and Tegan arrive at 2016 San Francisco to encounter humans with powers as well as a companion from a different incarnation who is need of his wife being rescued as she has undergone a terrifying transformation.
Relationships: Adric & Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Mickey Smith & Fifth Doctor
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Opening to the Golden Gate Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold, here is another story in the making! This story is not a crossover but it is however set in the pre Black Widow series. It is set after "What Might've Been" and before "Two Doctors and the Library". Have any of you read the comic series of the Ninth Doctor? Well, it has a two part story arc called "The Transformed" where the Ninth Doctor answers a call from Mickey Smith in 2016 to help his now wife Martha Jones after she has been transformed into a Gargoyle as a result of the effects of a wormhole passing through San Francisco. I felt compelled to do my version of this story arc but it will feature the Fifth Doctor and his companions instead of the Ninth Doctor, needless to say this is loosely based on that story arc mentioned. Enjoy! On to “City of the Gargoyles”!!

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters and properties belong to the BBC. The same applies for the characters (Dean, Georgie, Brandon, Chris and Henry) are not mine as well as they are based on the Ninth Doctor comic series that was released in 2016.

Enjoy! On to "City of the Gargoyles"!

Adric couldn't believe it. The Balance had intervened and saved him from being killed in the freighter that would cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. He woke up in room and he found that he wasn't dreaming. It was not in his imagination. He was still alive by a gracious miracle, something he never expected. Adric got up from his bed and left his room, heading to the TARDIS control room where the Doctor, who was in his 5th incarnation and his two friends Nyssa of Traken and Tegan Jovanka were currently located.

"Oh," the Doctor was the first to greet Adric as the girls soon followed his glance, "Hello Adric. I happen to have something for you."

He then got out something from his pocket which was revealed to be his blue badge.

"My badge?" Adric looked in confusion as he held it in his hand.

"It was shattered when the Doctor destroyed the lead cybermen," Nyssa explained, "but somehow that lady from the Balance that saved you restored it."

Adric nodded before placing the badge at its usual position, "Thanks."

"That encounter was strange," Tegan admitted, "and even though we've fought at times, I am just glad that you are okay, Adric."

"Thanks Tegan." Adric acknowledged the Aussie before asking, "Where are we off to now?"

"I need to get Tegan back to the Heathrow Airport." the Doctor answered, "Hopefully, we will arrive at the correct destination this time."

He set the coordinates to where he was hoping to be present day Heathrow Airport, "Okay. We should be on the way."

"Good." Tegan sighed before speaking, "then we can go take our holiday as planned."

"Holiday?" Adric quipped.

"Yeah," the Doctor explained, "after all we went through with the cybermen, I figured that I would take Tegan home and take a holiday."

"It is still hard to believe that Adric survived that explosion," Tegan stated, "from what the Balance did...there is no telling what will happen now."

"It is good that you are alive and still with us, Adric." Nyssa stated.

"Thank you, Nyssa. I agree that is is hard to believe, Tegan, but I am just glad to be alive." Adric sighed as he looked over at Nyssa, Tegan and the Doctor, "but I only wish I could have been able to get the last code, but one of the cybermen..."

"Shot the controls." the Doctor stopped the young companion, "you already told me. You didn't fail. It was imminent that the explosion would wipe out the dinosaurs. You did not fail anyone. It is all in the past. Now we are moving forward to the future, whatever our future may hold."

The time lord walked over to the controls to see they were out of their previous location and they were at another location, but not where he was intending, "I am sorry, Tegan. Looks I failed you once again."

"What?!" Tegan exclaimed in annoyance albeit she should not be surprised with the Doctor at this point as she had known him for some time now, "where are we going this time?!"

"It looks like we are heading to America." the Doctor told all of his companions, "to be more specific, the city of San Francisco, California in the year 2016."

Before anyone else could speak, the Doctor and his companions heard a familiar sound, meaning that materializing would be imminent.

"After we are done here at the city by the bay," the Doctor told Tegan, "we are gonna go back to Heathrow, and you know something? I think this city would make a perfect location for a holiday."

"If you say so, Doctor." Tegan replied as she looked at Adric and Nyssa.


	2. Enter: Mickey Smith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some material is written by the writers of the two part comic series “The Transformed”, so with apologies to the writers there. For other disclaimer, see chapter one!!

The TARDIS materialized at the city of San Francisco, California. Seconds later, the Doctor, Adric, Nyssa and Tegan all stepped out of the TARDIS and they took a great look around the city as well as their surroundings.

“So this is San Francisco.” Nyssa stated.

“Indeed.” the Doctor replied, “The city by the bay!”

“This city looks nicer than what I hear about it.” Tegan noticed, “I doubt that we will find anything terrible happening here.”

“I wanted my Doctor. Not you! Whoever the Doctor is here!”

A black man wearing a gray top, gray hat, black jacket, black pants and black boots ambushed the Doctor and pinned him to the door of his TARDIS.

“Just who are you?!” the man demanded, “and what have you done with the Doctor?!”

“I AM the Doctor!” the time lord could not help but to shout.

The man thoroughly examined this incarnation of the Doctor that he was seeing: blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a cricket outfit with a celery as well as white sneakers. This was a much different Doctor that he had encountered during the time that he had met the Time Lord.

“Okay, fine.” the man decided, “You are the Doctor. How on Earth did you get my call?”

“That is why we were brought here?” Tegan asked.

“I guess you can say that.” the Doctor answered.

“Just who are you anyway?” Adric asked.

“Alright.” the man looked at the group, “I will tell you who I am. My name is Mickey Smith, and I used to hate this guy: the Doctor. He took everything that mattered to me. My entire life, but then things have changed. He changed, and he gave me a new life, one better in every way.”

“But you are dead.” the Doctor spoke up, “At least, that is what one of my future selves told me.”

“What are you talking about?”

There was a moment of silence that filled the air.

“Oh yeah.” Mickey finally spoke up, “I can remember now. The Master snapped my neck after everyone returned from that snap that wiped out half of all life. It is strange how I can remember that. Oh man.”

“Are we in trouble?” Tegan asked.

“He never listens!” Mickey exclaimed.

“What are you talking about?” Adric asked.

“We cannot do this!” Mickey answered, “The web of time.....”

“Oh,” the Doctor scoffed, “an expert now, are we?”

“I was expecting another version of you.” Mickey answered, “the one with Rose.”

“Who?”

“What do you mean who? Rose Tyler and you guys were even with Captain Jack Sparrow!” Mickey exclaimed, “History cannot be re written and you know that, Doctor!”

“Stop right there.” the Doctor told the black man, “when Thanos did the snap over five years ago, it created various wormholes and to many universes as well. Including this one.”

“I guess you are right as I have no clue what you mean.”

KKLAK! The group heard a loud screeching noise.

“Oh no.” Mickey muttered.

“This does not look good.” the Doctor added before looking towards his companions, “My companions, back in the TARDIS!”

“But Doctor.....” Adric tried to object.

“Just do it!” the Doctor exclaimed.

Adric, Nyssa and Tegan hurried inside the TARDIS.

“What was that?” the Doctor asked Mickey.

The Doctor and Mickey hurried to where the screeching came from and they find themselves face to face with a giant gray winged creature that was facing off against an African American girl with purple hair, dark eyes, wearing a green shirt, green vest, red scarf, blue jeans and grayish heels and a guy with light brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white t shirt, gray pants and black shoes.

“This is nothing I cannot handle.” Mickey told the Doctor before shouting towards the two facing off against the mysterious creature as he got out a gun, “Stay away from it!”

“Mickey, what are you doing?!” the Doctor asked.

“I said stay away!” Mickey said as he fired at the purple haired girl.

“What is wrong with you, you idiot?!” the Doctor snapped at Mickey. The girl recovered and she prepared to face Mickey as her eyes were now glowing gold, “Big mistake.”

She shoved Mickey to a wall and broke his gun, “Huge!”

“It is getting away!” the guy shouted pointed at the creature that was flying away.

“Not for long.” the girl replied as she started to fly in the air. The guy joined her as his eyes were glowing gold as well. They were both literally flying! The Doctor was surprised by all this. A moment later, the time lord glanced over at Mickey.

“Okay.” the Doctor insisted, “I think you need to do some explaining right about now.”


End file.
